disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgy Eddie's Sneak and Snoop Shop
Edgy Eddie's Sneak and Snoop Shop[1] is a small business located somewhere on the ground floor of Townsedge Mall. It houses the selling of spying equipment to all of its discerning customers, notably Randall. It has only ever appeared in the episode "Prince Randall"; its only seen clerk (and - what can only be assumed - its sole proprietor) is Edgy Eddie. Usage Edgy Eddie's Sneak and Snoop Shop houses the selling of all brands of several types of spying equipment to all of its discerning customers, notably Randall J. Weems (who also appears to be his friend and good customer). It houses a large collection catalogue of spyware. It is spaced on the ground floor on the Townsend Mall; it is quite possibly a small business limited to only one store (based off the fact that its catalogue is very limited in variety and arcane in subject. In its only appearance, it has only one person in the store, Randall. Catalogue Edgy Eddie's Sneak and Snoop Shop is a business that sells high-end, top-of-the-line, military-grade cameras, binoculars, recording equipment, and other miscellaneous spying equipment (notably "Eastern-Block" imports). It also has several brands of all of its types of equipment; . Edgy Eddie himself notes that his catalogue of products includes "stealthy... "of high-tech spy-tech" suitable for his - what appears to be both a friend and a client - Randall J. Weems. He also goes as fair to describe 'field operations' as "sweeping" to which the spyees are "bugging" the spyer. Appearance Edgy Eddie's Sneak and Snoop Shop is a modern store that is located in Townsedge Mall, as such it appears to be well stocked and well maintained. It is blocked-up with the rest of the blocks of the Mall; other stores form adjacent and to the sides and center lobby where it's located. The interior itself looks like it's catalogued and set-out well for customers to peruse its fine wares. History It has only ever appeared in the episode "Prince Randall"; its only seen clerk (and - what would could only be assumed - the sole proprietor) is Edgy Eddie. Edgy Eddie :Main article: Edgy Eddie Edgy Eddie is a one-shot, minor character in Recess, having only appeared in the episode "Prince Randall" briefly. He appears to be the sole proprietor of the store that bears his name and one where he can be seen as a clerk; he is also seen selling Randall, who appears to be a friend of Eddy's and a loyal customer to his store, spyglasses. These spyglasses are later used to take a picture, of which it's stated he took copies sixty-fifth copies in addition to this sole copy, to blackmail King Bob off of the throne. Prince Randall :Main article: Prince Randall Prince Randall is the episode where he makes his sole appearance; he also has a minor role to play. In this episode, Randall goes to the mall after being rebuffed by King Bob to shop for spyware. He goes to Edgy Eddie's Shop in order to purchase some new spying equipment. He uses this picture to blackmail King Bob out of his throne and to become Prince Randall; however, this is soon put to an end. Clientele Randall J. Weems :Main article: Randall J. Weems Randall J. Weems, often just Randall, is the resident snitch of Third Street School and, as such, it is expected that this store is right up his alley - and it is, as the store and its clerk are created for him (and the episode is of course based on him). He spends his recesses at the school snitching on other students (an act outlawed by Kids' Code of Honor) and subsequently reporting said findings to Miss Finster, to whom he has a strong rapport (which some fans see as a friendship - possibly Randall's only friendship). Despite his access to these state-of-the-gadgets - ones that, in the field of spying, generally couldn't be surpassed and, were not only some of the best in the world at this point, but some of the best that a nine year-old elementary school student could have access to - he never used gadgets like this again (and neither did he before this episode aired). However, in the 2001 feature-length movie Recess: School's Out, it is shown that Randall has at least partial access to gadgets of this caliber again, but it is would be fair to say that Miss Finster was probably the one who acquired these items. Other Clients Although it is implied that the clientele of this particular store is fairly small, it has to have a fair number of clients who need a source of high-end, current weapons to outfit themselves for their spying needs. We can safely assume that Leonard Weems, Randall's father, and Mrs. Weems, Randall's mother, are both patrons (maybe even card-carrying loyalty members) of the store; it could be claimed they even introduced him to the store. Trivia *Edgy Eddie's Sneak and Snoop Shop's only shown client is Randall. *It appears to be staffed by just one person, Edgy Eddie. *This store only ever appears in the episode "Prince Randall"; however, it is implied that it appears in several others - notably "Gus' Fortune", in which Gus finds a fortune teller that predicts his eventual demise. This happens due to his ignorance for Butch's advice; Butch recounted the fate (a paradox in itself) of Stinky Peterson inside Townsedge Mall in the Unnamed City. References #↑ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0909726/ Gallery Category:Locations